Mashitosho's Plans
by Enjoyed Ski
Summary: When Joey watches an anime, the evil genius Mashitosho inspires Joey to make an invention of his own. M/M Pairing


"Why are we here again?"

"Joey's been working on this for over a month, it's only fair after you drug us all to that advance screening of Cyanide and Happiness: The Movie."

"That was a stimulating intellectual piece. I can't help it if the rest of you have no culture."

Spo continued with his rambles atop Fido's head as they waited for Joey to pull out a machine which he had claimed to finally finish. Every evening Joey had been gathering parts, making diagrams, and using a wrench more than anyone had ever expected for him. Why he had insisted Fido and Spo be present for it and no one else remained a mystery, but Fido knew not to question his younger brother's quirks.

Fido was beginning to tap his foot reflexively as his impatience grew subconsciously. Spo on the other hand had no issues showing conscious signs of his lack of patience, pacing atop Fido's head. However before they knew it Joey was pushing in a cart with a large contraption of sorts on it.

"Sorry guys, this was heavier than I thought."

Joey made no attempt to mask his eagerness, a wide smile coming across his face. Squeak was on the cart as well, sitting on the edge and rocking back and forth. Both seemed particularly excited.

"So what's the deal, I've got things to do."

"No you don't."

Fido attempted to cover up for Spo's outburst in hopes to prevent Spo from ruining his brother's good mood. Joey just kept on smiling though, seeming completely unphased.

"Trust me Spo, this is definitely worth your time. For this here is a growth ray for mice that I have made, modeled off the plans from the evil genuis Mashitosho's plans from the Shakuga No Chanchan OVA that I saw a while ago."

Fido wanted to contain his laughter, but he couldn't help but join in with Spo's outburst of laughs. Spo rolled around on Fido's head before finally getting a hold of himself.

"Oh that's a rich one Joey."

Joey however seemed completely unphased and simply waited out the laughter. Once his audience had calmed down he continued with his display.

"I expected that reaction, but I assure you that there is an actual science to this where the design is my own and simply inspired by Mashitosho. This will work, and Squeak and Spo will become our own size with no negative side effects."

"Haha, right. I just can't wait to try this!"

Spo seemed to be getting a kick out of it all with his sarcastic remark, and motioned for Fido to take him over to the cart. Once there he ran over to the standing area, grabbing Squeak's arm and taking her along with him.

"Come on, I bet you just can't wait for this super awesome kawaii de~geso event!"

Spo continued with his laughter, treating the whole situation like a game and motioning for Joey to throw the switch. Joey smiled and walked over to the machine.

"I know you think it's just one big riot Spo, but I assure you that you're in for a surprise."

"Joey's right Spo. Soon the two of us will be living the high life, literally!"

Fido just shook his head and waited for Joey to do his thing so he could compliment Joey on the effort and move on with his day. This wasn't the first time his brother had attempted to build a crazy invention, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last either.

"Alright, if everyone is ready...3, 2, 1!"

Joey threw the switch to the device. Much to his dismay, that's all that happened. His face immediately switched from glee to pure horror at the sight of his machine doing absolutely nothing. He quickly grabbed the switch and began flipping it up and down over and over. He then began to look around the machine frantically for anything which might have been broken.

"But I did everything perfectly!"

Joey yelled out, with a hint of red creeping onto his face due to the embarrassment. Joey grabbed Squeak and headed towards the door back into the room with his blueprints.

"I need to relook at something. There must have been something that I missed. I'll be back in two hours and this will work! I promise you that!"

Joey slammed the door as he left the room. Fido and Spo simply grinned at each other amused at Joey's reactions. Fido went back over to the cart to get Spo and exit as well. However, as he arrived he noticed something.

"Hah, poor Joey never even plugged this machine in it looks like."

For his own amusement as to what would happen, Fido took the chance to plug the machine in. Joey had left the machine in the on position, and as soon as the electricity flowed into the machine a blinding flash filled the room. After a moment, Fido and Spo were rubbing their eyes attempting to readjust their sight from the blinding flash.

"Ugh, I thought this machine was supposed to make me big, not blind."

Spo coughed as his vision fully adjusted. Silence soon filled the room once Fido and Spo found themselves staring at each other in disbelief. Sure enough, Spo was now the size of a normal housepet.

"Spo did my vision just get whacked out of sync completely or did Joey's growth ray just work?"

Spo didn't respond for a moment, instead looking from Fido to his own hands, back to Fido and then back to his hands. He tried to formulate a response but he was too busy soaking in the reality of what had just happened.

"I..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Fido regained his composure, attempting to better access and absorb what had just happened. As Fido attempted to get his thoughts straight, he was interrupted by an outburst from Spo.

"I'M HUGE!"

The mouse began to jump up and down in joy. His dream had always been to not be small and overlooked, and now neither was going to be the case ever again.

"Hard to believe, but it really did work. In fact, you're a little bit taller than me even."

"Well I was tall for mouse-height, so maybe that translated here too. Oh man, this is going to be the best thing ever."

"I think we'll both owe Joey an apology. And you'll surely owe him some thanks."

"Heck yeah."

Spo continued to dance around, enjoying his new height. He began picking up different objects which used to tower over him in size and marveling at his ability to now hold them in his hand. He tossed a pillow up into the air and caught it. He ran over to the door just to test how turning the knob felt. Fido just sat back down on the couch, getting his own amusement from watching a larger Spo do these things. After a little bit, Spo wore himself out and plopped down on the couch next to Fido. He turned towards his friend and poked him on the head.

"I used to be able to fit up there."

Both of the animals laughed at the comment unable to control themselves due to how absurd the situation was. Spo poked Fido on the head again behind his left ear and scratched some. Fido moved his head away some, giggling from the touch.

"And that's the spot you never let me go to because you're really ticklish there."

"Now don't take advantage of the fact that you know my head anatomy well from being there so often. Or I'll just have to find a spot that does the same to you."

Fido chuckled some more and put his hand on Spo's head scratching around. Spo didn't have a ticklish spot, but he definitely enjoyed the attention. He of course went right back to scratching Fido's sweet spot. Fido let his ticklishness get the better of him and was laughing wildly and wagging his tail rapidly.

"I should have done this more seeing how cute you look like this."

Spo stopped and looked Fido in the eyes. Fido had a big smile on his face after all of the laughter got him in a good mood. Spo smiled right back and then caught Fido with an even bigger surprise. Spo pushed his lips right against Fido's for a kiss. Spo's eyes closed as he put his hand on Fido's and squeezed. Fido's eyes initially widened from the shock, but soon he found his closed as well as he leaned into the kiss. The two broke apart after a moment. Spo face reeked of embarrassment as he saw Fido's own look of confusion.

"Fido I-"

Spo found his response cut off as Fido went back into lip-lock with him. Spo wasted no time attempting to slip his tongue inside of Fido's mouth, to which Fido obliged. The two let their tongues wrap around one another and soon used them to explore each others mouths. After a minute or so the two broke apart for air, briefly making eye contact before closing them again and diving into another kiss. This time the two pushed their tongues against one another and wrestle with one another. While their kiss began to get more passionate the two began to run their hands through each others fur.

Spo leaned against Fido heavily, causing Fido to lean with his head against the armrest of the couch. Fido lifted his legs from the ground so he was fully laying along the couch, pulling Spo so that the mouse laid on top of him. Fido wrapped his arms around Spo and held him close as their bodied rubbed against one another. As their approached what felt like their tenth kiss, Spo was finally able to use his tongue to outwrestle Fido's. Fido yielded as he allowed the more dominant mouse to use his tongue to move Fido's around to the mouse's pleasing.

A few minutes Spo placed his paws on Fido's shoulders, pushing the dog down as he lifted himself up slightly breaking their make-out session. He looked deep into Fido's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fido I never wanted or even thought of something like this. With the sheer absurdity of such an encounter until now and the fact that you're with Sabrina-"

"Don't worry about that."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that ever since you showed kindness to me initially, I've always had a fondness for you. But I never realised what kind of feelings those were until I was able to stare directly into your eyes."

Fido did his best to hide his blush and let out a light chuckle. Spo's own face was beet red after saying what he did, and Fido couldn't help but admit to himself that his feelings for Spo revealed themselves with the situation as well. He leaned up and gave Spo a quick soft kiss of the lips.

"Fido I really like you."

"I like you too Spo."

"Like I really really care for-"

Fido broke Spo's words by pulling the mouse down forcefully into another kiss. Spo lost his words getting lost again in the affection. The mouse however took a different approach after the kiss broke this go around. Spo took the opportunity to nibble against Fido's neck some. Fido let the sensation get the best of him and let out a moan of pleasure. Spo took this cue to continue on as he nibbled some more against Fido's neck before moving down the canine's chest.

Fido ruffled the fur atop Spo's head as the mouse continued his journey downward on the dog. Eventually he found Fido erect at the end of his journey, giving him a lick causing Fido to catch himself in a gasp. Spo teased his brown-furred friend some with some light licks and just touching his teeth against Fido without any biting or nibbling. He took Fido's vocalizations as a sign of success and continued the mild stimulation until he was able to sneak in a finger on Fido's other side. Fido's body twitched at the stimulation, but he did not offer any protest himself.

Fido's tail flicked back and forth wildly and he soon was panting from the attention. Fido's legs jittered

as Spo continued to work his finger until he found a spot which made Fido let out a yelp that spelled music to his ears. Spo himself was hard and yearning for the main event and wasted no time removing his finger and positioning himself against Fido. Fido gave a nod as he braced himself against the couch. With the permission Spo began to push himself in and did his best to pace himself.

Once Spo found himself fully lodged inside of Fido he took a deep breath and pulled out a some followed by a release of his breath and a push back in. His canine companion let out a moan from the pleasure which fueled the gray-furred mouse with more desire. Spo quickly mimiced the motion and began a steady repetitive pace. He then leaned forward and took Fido's mouth for another passionate kiss as he continued to thrust. Fido moaned into the kiss as Spo reminded the spot he had found earlier.

Spo pulled fully out of Fido before instinctively slamming back in towards the spot as hard as he could. Fido lost his control as he let out a howl and hit his climax. Fido panted as he came from the stimulation, leaving a streak across his lower chest. Fido gasped to catch his breath after the event, and Spo went back for another kiss as he continued to grind against Fido's sweet spot. Fido moaned through the kiss, still enjoying the pleasure.

The two continued, with Spo letting himself get lost in the motions and began to move more rough. Soon every thrust had the strength of the one which had made Fido lose it and his pacing increased as well. As time progressed Spo felt himself get close and found himself panting. Fido continued to breath heavily as he allowed himself to drift away from thought and just enjoying the feeling. As Spo approached his own climax he made note of how Fido had gotten hard again. Spo reached down wrapping his hand around Fido's length eliciting a gasp from his lover who was still sensitive from his previous orgasm. Spo began to pace his hand movement with his thrusts and lost control before he could realise it.

With one final inward movement, Spo closed his eyes and felt himself came inside of Fido. Warmth filled Fido which proved to be too much for the dog as he climaxed for a second time.

"Ah, Spo!"

"Fido!"

Fido's second lasted longer than his first and proved more powerful as this time trails were left all the way up to his upper chest. Spo collapsed onto Fido, panting and still inside him. The two struggled to regain their breath as they held onto one another. After some time passed, the two had gotten their breathing patterns to a more relaxed state.

"Hey Spo."

"Yeah Fido?"

"I think we both owe Joey some thanks."


End file.
